lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Kovu/Gallery
|-|The Lion King II: Simba's Pride= Kovugrowls.png|Kovu tries to drive Kiara out of his territory Kovu.png|Kovu as a cub 298001222-398100.png|Kovu teases Kiara Kiarameetkovu.png|Kiara is impressed with Kovu's boasting ScKovuSc.png KovuKiaracrocodile.png|Kovu and Kiara are attacked by crocodiles Crocs.png|Kovu and Kiara are attacked by crocodiles Onarock.png|Kovu and Kiara climb Rocks to escape crocodiles Mynameskovu.png|Kovu introduces himself Kovu-the-lion-king-2-simbas-pride-4220738-1024-768.png|Kovu CubKovuPlayingWithKiaraCute.png|Kovu plays with Kiara ScKovuSc1.png|Kovu frightened by Simba VitaniKovu.png|Kovu and his sister in the Outlands Kovuontheground.png|Kovu being scolded by Zira for playing with Kiara BrilliantchildKovuZira.png|Zira praises Kovu ScKovuSc2.png|Kovu and his mother ScKovuSc3.png|Zira singing to Kovu ScKovuSc4.png|Kovu sleeping NukaSarcastic.png|A sleeping Kovu being looked upon by Nuka and Vitani NukaReadyTickles.png Kovu'sPainting.png|Kovu's painting in Rafiki's Tree youngadult_kovu.png|Kovu as a young adult Kovuanadultyeaahhh.png|Kovu as a young adult Zira and Kovu.png|Zira and Kovu survey the fire kovuzira2.png|Kovu and Zira as the plan unfolds XKovu.png|Kovu standing over Kiara GlancingKovu.png|Kovu prepares to rescue Kiara 18465.png|Kovu leaps off the side of a cliff with Kiara in tow Kovu Carry Kiara Safetly Blu-Ray.png AhhKovu.png|Kovu and Kiara Kovu_Blocks_Kiara.png|Kovu smiling as Kiara recognizes him Kovu blocks Kiara1.png|Kovu playfully blocks Kiara's path Roar.png|Simba roars at Kovu, who in turn, roars back Lionking2 2.png|Simba and Kovu SimbaKovuCute.png|Simba and Kovu hear Rafiki's voice CuteKovin.png|Kovu stands before Simba KOVUCaption.png|Kovu is accepted into the pride Slygrin.png|Kovu grins slyly as the Pridelanders turn their backs Kovu'sGhostfreak.png Serious kovu.png|Serious Kovu Kovu-the-lion-king-2-simbas-pride-4220785-1014-768.png|Kovu smiling at Kiara Nightmarekovu.png|Kovu in Simba's nightmare KovuGrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.png|Kovu preparing to complete his mother's plan 298001231-398100.png|Kiara unknowingly distracts Kovu from killing Simba Training.png|Kovu tirelessly trains Kiara Threetwoone.png|Kovu rolling his eyes Kovu-Attack.png|Kovu about to pounce on Timon Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-5015.jpg|Kovu surprised by Kiara's roar Birdchasing.png|Kovu is introduced to the concept of "fun" Kovu2.png|Kovu laughting. RhinoChase.png|Kiara and Kovu with Timon and Pumba KovuBuzzOf1.png|Kovu running AccidentkissKovu.png|Kovu and Kiara accidentally kiss Stargazing.png|Kovu and Kiara stargaze Kiarakovu.png|Kovu and Kiara embrace Upendi.png|Kovu and Kiara ResUpendi1.png Upendi2.png|Kovu in "Upendi" KovuUpendiCuteFull.png|Kovu ResUpendi5.png ResUpendi6.png Goodnight.png|Kovu and Kiara say goodnight Zirahadaplot.png|Kovu plans to tell Kiara about his part in Zira's plot Storyofscar.png|Simba takes Kovu to a fire-ravaged portion of the Pride Lands Toolate.png|Kovu realizes, too late, that he has led Simba into an ambush TrKovuAp1.png|Kovu defending Simba TrKovuAp2.png|Kovu unconscious XKovu1.png|Kovu ScKovuSc5.png|Kovu XKovu2.png|Kovu Kovu's_Scar.png|Kovu's scar ScKovuSc6.png|Kovu yells at his mother Forgiveness.png|Kovu asks for Simba's forgiveness PrideRockfunction.png|Kovu is exiled from the Pride Lands XKovu3.png|Kovu XKovu4.png|Kovu XKovu5.png|Kovu Antelope7.png|Kovu flees a herd of oryx Reflection.png|Scar in Kovu's reflection ExileVilifyKovu.png|Kovu looks back sadly at Pride Rock KovuLoveWill.png|Kovu in "Love Will Find A Way" KovuHappy.png|Kovu Kovu sees Kiara.png|Kovu smiling affectingly at Kiara Kovusmiles.png|Kovu smiles when he sees Kiara again CuteKiaraKovu.png|Kovu and Kiara KovuKiaraCool.png|Kovu and Kiara falling in love Lovewill4.png|Kovu gets a kiss One.png|"Hey, look...we are one." Kiarathinking-kovudaydreamin.png|Kovu Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7728.jpg|"Let's get out of here. We'll run away together...and start a pride all our own!" FlashSkok.png|Kovu and Kiara leap during a flash of lightning Battlestopped.png|Kovu and Kiara stop the great battle Standup.png|Kovu stands up to his mother Sigh.png|Kovu's reaction to his mother's death Togetheragain.png|Kovu and Kiara reunite Accepteed.png|Kovu is accepted by Simba KiaraOutlandernose.png|Kovu and his mate smiling at Simba Marriage.png|The assumed wedding of Kovu and Kiara KingandQueen.png|Kovu and his mate End1.png|Kovu and his family Roar-the-lion-king-2-simbas-pride-30726573-853-480.jpg|Kovu roars alongside his new family BookEnds.png|Kovu at the end of the film The Lion King II Simba 39 s Pride.png|Kovu with his mate and Simba and Nala |-|Other Media= pTRU1-13138642reg.jpg|An official Kovu plush |-|Concepts= The-Lion-King-2-Concept-Art--Kovu.jpg Adultkovumodelsheet.png|Concept artwork of Kovu KiaraKovuConcept.png|Concept artwork of Nunka (Kovu) and Aisha (Kiara) ConceptOfNunkaASaCub1.png KiaraAttckingKovuScriming.png Early-kovu.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries